Mystic Falls' Flicks
by jazzywriter22
Summary: Damon overhears Elena plan a double date with Caroline and Tyler. The problem? Her date isn't him. The solution? Crash her evening, of course.


"I think I'm ready to start dating again."

Damon Salvatore spat out a mouthful of blood as he overheard Elena Gilbert say those eight words outside of his boarding house. He sat up on his sofa, wiped his stained lips with his pale arm, and used his enhanced vampire hearing to eavesdrop on her conversation with one of her best friends, Caroline Forbes.

"Really?" Caroline squealed, her excitement at Elena's announcement making her voice a pitch higher than usual. "That's so great, Elena! I mean, it has been three months since Stefan went all blood crazy and told you that he didn't want you after you drove all the way to Chicago to save him—"

"I know, Caroline, I was there."

Damon heard the faint smack of Caroline clamping her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God Elena, I'm so sorry! Here I am, talking about one of the most devastating, heartbreaking moments in your life when I should be telling you about all the hotties I'm going to set you up with. Tyler's got some really sexy friends...not that I've noticed or anything."

The blood bag that Damon clenched in his hand popped with a vengeance. He scowled as he shook the crimson liquid from his hands. He'd patiently waited all summer for Elena to come to terms with Stefan's rejection so he could make a serious move on her. Now that she was finally ready to date someone other than his idiot brother, Caroline wanted to hook her up with one of _Tyler_'s friends? Damon knew he would rather have Katherine and Klaus team up to stab toothpicks in his eyes for an entire year than watch Elena go out with a bunch of high school idiots. Besides, high school dating would be a waste of her time. It involved sloppy kissing. Awkward groping in the back of a movie theater. Fumbling, horrible sex with pimple-faced boys who thought that they had the staminas of gods for lasting a whopping minute.

Not that Damon had any personal experiences with pimple-faced boys...

Damon shuddered, forcing several uncomfortable thoughts involving zit cream and male anatomy out of his head. His thoughts easily returned to the issue of Elena on a date with a high school boy. This moment could never happen. He refused to allow it to be so.

The only person Elena would be dating anytime soon would be him.

"...and the best part about all of those guys?" Caroline excitedly said, her shrill voice piercing Damon's brain once again. "They're all completely normal! No fangs will pop out if you happen to get a paper cut, and none of them will sprout fur all over their body when they decide to take you on a moonlit walk by the quarry."

"Not even Hunter?"

"No!" Caroline laughed, causing Elena to giggle with her. "Hunter is not a wereanimal, Elena! He just comes from a very hairy family!"

"I've seen his mom, Caroline, I know!" The two women laughed loudly as a smirk spread onto Damon's face and then disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Did Elena only want to date "normal" men? Was he automatically excluded from her love because he needed to drink blood to survive? He understood why she might want to take a break from supernatural entanglements; after all, her relationships with vampires, werewolves, and witches had resulted in her being stalked, kidnapped, compelled, bitten, force fed blood, killed, resurrected, and brutally heartbroken. His stomach flipped uncomfortably at the thought of all the pain Elena had endured ever since he and Stefan rolled into town. It flipped again when he considered that she might never give him the chance to make it all up to her the way she deserved. He fingered the outside of the elaborate glassware he'd spewed his blood into, waiting for Elena and Caroline to let themselves into the boarding house. He heard their steps pause underneath the outside entryway.

"Okay, maybe not Hunter, but what about Eric?" Caroline asked. "He's totally got the whole Nordic surfer look going on with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Plus, he's really smart, an amazing basketball player, _and_ he speaks fluent French! He could totally take you on some "ooh la la" worthy dates!"

Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline's description of this Eric guy. Why the hell would Elena want to date a Nordic surfer lookalike? Besides, if she wanted blue eyes, she should look no further than him – _he_ had blue eyes! And he was definitely smarter than the Nordic Surfer Asshole, too, especially since he'd spent over one hundred years on the planet compared to the NSA's mere seventeen. He'd learned _a lot_ in those one hundred-plus years. As for the NSA speaking fluent French, well, he was fluent in Italian and could certainly have Elena singing "That's amore!" after a night with him.

Oh yes, the NSA was going down.

"...this Friday you and Eric are joining me and Tyler for a double date, Elena," Caroline insisted. Damon bit his lip to keep from growling as he listened to hear the details of her plan. "Mystic Falls is playing _When Harry Met Sally_ at the quarry on Friday night to kick off their autumn Falls' Flicks outdoor movie showings. The movie starts at 7, but we've got to get there early to get a good spot, so Tyler and I will pick you up at 6 and Eric up at 6:15, and we'll all drive over together. Sounds good?"

_No_! Damon screamed inside his head. No, Caroline's plan did not sound good! It sounded goddamn fucking awful! Damon had experienced several moments over the previous year when he questioned his role in making Caroline a vampire, but this time he was seriously regretting his decision to feed her his blood. The little brat was working against him!

So much for comradery with fellow vampires.

"I don't know, Caroline."

_Yes_! Hope flared within Damon as Elena expressed her doubt at the whole arrangement. Clearly this was Elena's way of telling Caroline that she wanted to date a stellar lover-man such as himself instead of a French high school surfer boy who dressed weirdly and ate snails...or so he assumed. Any second now Elena would surely rush through the door and leap into his outstretched arms, pepper his face with kisses, and profess her unwavering love for him, shortly followed by her doing dirty, wonderful things to his body. _I'm ready whenever you are, Elena_! he mentally called to her, his body itching for her to get her fantastic ass over to his side.

Caroline's voice sounded uncharacteristically soft when she next spoke. "Eric's a nice guy, Elena. That's all this night is, spending a few hours watching a movie with a nice guy. Tyler and I will bring the popcorn and blankets so you don't have to bring anything. Please say yes?"

Damon sped over to the front door and pressed his ear to the wood, desperate to hear Elena's answer. She had to say no, she just had to.

"Yes."

Caroline shrieked with glee. Damon snarled with fury as his gut twisted painfully. He wrenched the front door open and glared at both women, his blue eyes glittering dangerously as they shot daggers at the two faces in front of him. Elena immediately looked at the ground upon meeting his gaze, her smile contorting into a guilty look. Caroline, on the other hand, matched Damon's glower with a knowing smirk, refusing to be burned by the intensity of his stare. The three of them stood mutely in the doorway, each of them waiting for the other to speak.

Elena finally broke the silence. "I'm going to use your bathroom," she mumbled, pushing past Damon into the boarding house. Damon's expression remained cool as his look remained on Caroline. The two vampires wordlessly stood in the foyer, listening as Elena's footsteps pounded up the stairs. As soon as they heard the click of the closed bathroom door, Damon pushed Caroline outside and slammed the front door shut.

"Are you _trying_ to cockblock me?" he hissed, placing his hands on her shoulders and tightening his grip. "Thanks a lot, Vampire Barbie."

Caroline effortlessly plucked Damon's hands from her shoulders. "Okay, first of all? Never touch me when I'm wearing Prada. I don't want your grubby hands wrinkling my clothes. And second of all? You're welcome."

Damon's eyebrows narrowed in frustrated confusion. "You're welcome? You're welcome? What the hell do I possibly have to thank you for? Thanks to you, Elena is now going on a fucking double date on Friday night. Oh, and you know the best part, Caroline?" he barked, running shaking hands through his unruly black hair. "I'm not the one she's going on this date with! Please, enlighten me as to what I possibly have to thank you for."

"Oh Damon," Caroline said, her smirk plastered on her face. "Damon, Damon, Damon."

"Barbie, Barbie, Barbie," he retorted. "I'm still waiting to hear what exactly it is that I should be thanking you for."

Caroline's smirk turned into a scowl as she threw her arms up in the air. "Oh my God Damon, stop interrupting me! You should thank me because..." she paused for dramatic effect, "Elena's not going on a double date on Friday night."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know, for a vampire, your hearing is really crappy," she teased, ignoring the pointed look Damon shot her. "Elena's not going on a double date on Friday night."

"Because..."

"Because there need to be two couples present in order for something to count as a double date, and Tyler and I aren't going to be at the quarry on Friday night."

Damon's vision turned a stormy red. "You're leaving her alone with the Nordic Surfer Asshole?" he screeched. "Oh yes Caroline, that's so much better. Thank you so very much for leaving my girl alone with someone else."

"Okay, first of all, I have no idea who this Nordic Surfer Asshole is" Caroline said, looking incredulously at him. "And no, Damon, I am not leaving Elena alone with _Eric_. I happen to know for a fact that _Eric_ has a basketball tournament in Richmond this weekend and will be two hours away from Mystic Falls on Friday night."

"So you're just going to leave her alone at the quarry? Some best friend you are."

Caroline coyly gazed at Damon from underneath her eyelashes. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who would like to keep Elena company at the movie, would you Damon? You wouldn't want her to spend her Friday night outside and alone."

Damon stared at Caroline for several seconds as the wheels in his head turned to process everything she implied. Elena and the NSA were originally going on a double date this Friday with Caroline and Tyler, but Caroline and Tyler weren't going to be there, and the NSA had a basketball tournament that weekend in Richmond, so Elena would be at the quarry all by herself, unless...

_Oh_!

Damon beamed at Caroline, who matched his grin with one of her own. "I think I can find someone who can keep Elena company," he said nonchalantly, rocking back and forth on his heels. Caroline laughed.

"I thought you could," she said as she cocked her head towards the boarding house door. Damon echoed her action and heard Elena's footsteps softly padding across the wooden floors. As the door creaked open, Caroline and Damon moved away from each other.

Elena hesitantly stepped outside. Her expression still held traces of the guilty look she wore when he first saw her today, but she forced a smile onto her face.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, infusing her voice with a dose of cheer. Damon and Caroline eyed each other before simultaneously shrugging.

"We were just talking about, uh, vampire stuff," Caroline fibbed. "That's it, vampire stuff! Sparkles and fangs and really boring vampire stuff."

Damon bit back a chuckle as he and Elena listened to Caroline babble. Elena's face furrowed as she tried to make sense of Caroline's ramblings about capes and Edward Cullen. Her baffled expression was adorable. _She_ was adorable.

Damon suddenly couldn't wait for Friday night.

Damon felt uncharacteristically anxious when Friday night finally rolled around. He'd reviewed his plan to seduce Elena with Caroline at least a dozen times in attempt to guarantee its success. Instead of Caroline and Tyler picking Elena up at her house, Caroline would tell Elena to meet everyone at the quarry. Once Elena arrived at the quarry, Caroline would text Elena to inform her that Tyler just happened to catch some sort of hybrid flu, forcing the supernatural couple to bail on movie night. At that point, since the NSA was most definitely _not_ making an appearance at the quarry, Damon would swoop in and woo Elena for the remainder of the evening. True, he'd be risking a bit of his manhood by voluntarily subjecting himself to a showing of _When Harry Met Sally_, but he justified his actions by reminding himself that he'd be spending the time with Elena. Time with Elena _always_ trumped his man pride.

He was so fucking crazy about this girl.

Damon stepped onto the edge of the quarry property and scanned the sloped lawn for Elena. Mystic Falls' residents huddled together on the grass, sitting atop blankets of various sizes and colors. Many people wrapped additional blankets around their shoulders, as it was the middle of October and the air tonight felt cool and crisp. The faint scent of spiced apple filled Damon's nostrils, and he turned to see members of Mystic Falls' town council handing out complimentary cups of hot cider underneath the quarry pavilion. Damon walked over to the concessions booth and grabbed two cups of cider before resuming his search for Elena. His eyes flickered across the hilltop before resting on a solitary figure with long hair and olive skin.

Bingo.

Damon observed Elena as he gradually approached her. She sat on top of a ratty yellow checked blanket, her arms holding her knees close to her chest. She wore her typical leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers outfit, and Damon was struck by how alluring he found this simple combination. He normally preferred women who dressed with a little more flash, but Elena's personality was as candid and straightforward as her clothing. What you saw with Elena was what you got, and Damon appreciated the lack of pretense that surrounded her.

It certainly didn't hurt that the jeans she wore fit her ass like a glove.

Damon felt his blood race at that thought as he continued to walk towards Elena. She released the hold she had on her legs to pull her cell phone from her jacket pocket. Her shoulders slumped as she read the phone screen, and Damon tried to suppress a smile. He assumed that the text Elena just received was from Caroline, informing her that she and Tyler wouldn't be able to make it tonight. What a pity…_not_. Damon's smile continued to push at the corners of his mouth as he watched Elena look at her watch before searching the crowd of movie goers. As her eyes darted over the field, he abruptly flopped down next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Elena," he drawled, flashing her one of his signature smirks. Elena's hands flew up to her mouth to smother a shriek as she whirled around on the blanket.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me?" she demanded, slapping at his chest with her tiny hands. "I'm going to die of a heart attack before I turn twenty!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You hang out with us supernaturals all the time, and you're worried about a measly little heart attack? And here I thought you were the brave one."

Elena huffed. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

He gestured towards the large inflatable movie screen that rested at the bottom of the hill. "I'm watching a movie, Elena, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"_When Harry Met Sally_?" Elena raised a single eyebrow. "I never pegged you as a romantic comedy kind of guy, Damon."

A wicked grin spread across his face as he leaned in closer to her. "I'm very romantic, Elena," he slowly said in a seductive tone, grazing the outer shell of her ear with his lips. He mentally high fived himself when he felt Elena tremble at the sound of his voice. He let his words sink in for several seconds before he changed the subject. "So Elena, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be out at some school sports game or something? Go Timberwolves and all that jazz?"

Elena's eyes narrowed as she resumed her scan of the quarry. "I was supposed to meet Caroline, Tyler, and…Caroline and Tyler here, but apparently Tyler came down with some hybrid flu and Caroline's playing nurse—"

"Kinky," Damon interrupted, waggling his eyebrows. Elena smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be gross, Damon."

"Role playing's a great thing, Elena. You should try it some time."

"_Anyways_," Elena continued, exasperation lacing her voice, "I was supposed to meet them here, but they're not coming anymore, so—"

"So since you're here alone, and since I'm here alone, there's no reason I can't share your blanket with you," Damon said, setting the steaming cups of cider down on the grass before making himself comfortable. Elena nervously bit her lip as she watched Damon situate himself.

"Damon…"

"Yes, Elena?" he answered, not missing a beat as he scooted his bottom around on the blanket. Of course he was going to make this difficult for her. Served her right for trying to go on a date with someone else.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone else here." Her voice sounded uncharacteristically soft, and Damon peeked up to see Elena cast her eyes downwards. A part of him felt smug that she felt bad about being with someone else. Another equal-seized part of him felt bad for making her feel so uncomfortable.

The smug part of him won out.

"Oh, you mean Bonnie?" he casually asked as he spread Elena's extra blanket over their legs. "No problem, I can tolerate two hours of Witchy's presence. She'll have to get her own cider, though," he said, picking one of the filled cups off the grass and handing it to Elena. She cradled it in her hands as her eyes remained focused on a particularly frayed part of her blanket.

"Not Bonnie, Damon."

"Who, then? Jeremy? Alaric? Oh God, you didn't invite Stefan, did you?" he asked with a fake shudder. "That brother of mine is notorious for talking in the theaters. It can really ruin a movie, you know?"

"His name is Eric, Damon."

Even though Damon knew that Eric wasn't showing up tonight, he still pretended to be confused. "The vampire from _True Blood_? Wow, word of the doppelganger has spread further than I thought."

"He's my date."

_Not a fucking chance_, Damon thought as he feigned shock. "A date, huh? I thought you were still into my brother."

Elena sighed as she took a sip of cider. "It's been months since Chicago, Damon. It's time to move on."

"Well, good for you, Elena," he said with an unusually perky voice. "I think it's great that you're putting yourself back out there. That's just swell."

"Damon, I—"

"What time is Eric meeting you here?" he asked, trying not to gag at how falsely interested he sounded in the NSA. Elena checked her watch and frowned.

"He probably got held up or something," she said to herself, taking another sip of cider. She glanced over at Damon, who swirled his cider around in his cup. "Could you make yourself scarce? I don't want him to show up and—"

"And see you with a ridiculously handsome man such as myself, got it," he said, winking at her. "How about I hang out with you until I finish my cider, and then I'll leave you and _Eric_ alone, okay?"

"Don't make yourself too comfortable," Elena warned. "I'm sure he's on his way."

"Oh, I'm sure he's coming," Damon assured her. "Believe me Elena, this guy is an idiot if he stands you up on a date."

Elena looked over at Damon, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You think that Eric's standing me up?" Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not, but we'll find out when the movie starts. Five minutes, right?"

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence settled over Damon and Elena as they both took a small drink of cider. Damon looked around and noticed that their blanket was located a peculiarly large distance away from those of the other movie goers. Not that he minded or anything; it would be easier to make a move on her if no one was around to witness it. He leaned over to Elena and nudged her shoulder with his nose.

"Why are we sitting so far away from the rest of the crowd? It's hard to see the screen from here."

"I want to be close to an escape route if anything happens."

A chuckle escaped Damon's mouth. "Good call. We _are_ at a Mystic Falls town event. Something exciting is bound to happen."

"I hope not," Elena said, swallowing the rest of her drink with a gulp. "Tonight is a no drama night. I just want to relax, watch the movie, and leave here in a really good mood."

Damon almost spat out his mouthful of cider as dozens of provocative ideas bombarded his mind. If the rest of the evening went the way he wanted, he could guarantee that both he and Elena would leave the quarry feeling fucking fantastic. He hastily swallowed the cider remnants in his mouth and offered Elena a genuine smile.

"Here's to leaving here in a really good mood," he said, raising his cup of cider to her. Elena tapped her empty cup against his and pretended to drink from it at the end of the toast. Damon laughed heartily. At that moment, the lights around the quarry dimmed.

Elena sighed as she set her cup on the ground. "I guess I've been stood up."

"What a dick."

"Not exactly the words I would have used…but yeah, what a dick," Elena chuckled. She turned to face Damon. "Want to keep me company?"

Damon was too busy paying attention to the way his cock stiffened after Elena said the word "dick" to focus on anything she said afterwards. "Huh?" He mentally chastised himself – it was _way_ too early in the night for him to lose control over his body.

"Since my date's not coming, do you want to keep me company instead?"

Damon shoved his offending thoughts to the side of his head. "I suppose I can grace you with my presence for this one night, Elena." He watched her roll her eyes as the opening credits played.

"As long as it's just this one night, Damon. I don't want to hear you come begging me for additional nights together," she teased, comfortably settling in underneath the top blanket. Damon decided that now was as good a time as any to make his first move. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Elena's ear for the second time that night.

"You're going to be the one begging me by the end of the night, Elena," he murmured, feeling Elena tense under the electricity of his mouth. As she took a deep breath to steady her erratic nerves, he licked a long, languid trail along the outer edge of her earlobe, stopping to tug on her earlobe with his teeth.

He felt Elena's pulse kick into overdrive as he gently released her ear from his lips. The blanket tightened from her clenching it with her small fists. "Behave," she whispered, her voice abnormally shaky. Damon grinned and nuzzled her neck one last time before he rolled away.

_When Harry Met Sally_ began to play, but Damon was far more interested in being entertained by Elena. She shifted to rest on her left side, her left arm serving as a cushion for her head. Her breathing sounded slightly irregular as she snuggled deeper underneath the blanket. The position of her body was perfect for cuddling, and Damon was painfully aware of the fact that a foot of distance separated his body from hers. He decided to remedy that problem immediately. His hands travelled slowly underneath the blanket towards Elena's body and settled on her exposed right side. He gently traced the curve of her stomach through her leather jacket, feeling goosebumps rise over her flesh at his touch. When his hand reached the edge of her jacket, he hesitated for a brief second before wrapping his entire arm around her stomach and pulling her tightly against his chest.

A breathy gasp escaped from Elena's lips as Damon held her close to him. Every inch of her backside pressed against his front, and the warmth she exuded spread through his body faster than wildfire. His body buzzed everywhere he could feel her, and his own pulse accelerated as he rested his cheek against hers.

"I'm cold," he whispered, pulling her body flush against his.

Damon felt the blood rush to Elena's cheeks as his fingers drew swirling patterns over the skin at the base of her jacket. She inhaled a deep breath.

"I can give you my jacket if you want," she stammered. "You know, to use as a blanket?"

The energy passing between him and Elena made Damon feel anything but cold, but he certainly wasn't going to say no to Elena voluntarily removing any of her clothing. Her leather jacket stifled the closer contact that he craved with her body. The sooner she took that thing off, the better.

"Allow me."

Damon's fingers ghosted over to the closed zipper at the end of Elena's jacket. He softly padded them up her body, over her stomach, in between the swells of her breasts, and to the base of her neck before he took the zipper pull in between his thumb and forefinger. He slowly repeated the process, tugging her zipper back down the length of her torso until the jacket eventually popped open with a snap. Her breaths came in irregular gasps as she sat up slightly and allowed Damon to slip her jacket off her arms. He placed the discarded clothing behind him on the blanket and quickly replaced his arm around Elena's waist. She didn't comment on the unused state of her jacket, and he wasn't about to call attention to that fact. His fingers continued to trace unknown designs against the fabric of her shirt, a thin, long sleeved thing that seemed ill-equipped to handle the brisk night air. Concern for Elena's warmth overcame Damon.

"Are you cold?"

"Not at all."

Damon choked out a laugh. The night air felt anything but cool ever since he joined Elena on her blanket. Damon interpreted her answer as a sign to continue his exploration of her body. As the fingers on his right hand roamed lazily over her stomach, he lifted his left hand up to her head and tentatively ran his fingers through her hair. It felt like a waterfall of brown silk, and he continued to thread his hand through her tresses. He vaguely remembered hearing Elena say how much she loved scalp massages, and he stopped his caress of her head to gently knead at the nape of her neck. As his fingers plied at the knotted flesh beneath Elena's hair, he heard a sound he'd only dreamt of hearing: a soft moan.

A moan.

Elena's moan.

Elena was moaning underneath his hands.

Feelings of pride, longing, and uncertainty flooded Damon with equal measure as he continued to massage Elena's neck. He'd wanted his hands to coax those sounds from her ever since they travelled to Georgia together, and now that he'd heard them, he never wanted Elena to stop making them. He wanted more from her, not just on this night at the quarry but on every day and night from now until the end of time. Would she give more to him if he asked for it? Did she even want the same things from him or was she using him as a way to scratch any itches she'd had over the past months?

There was only one way to find out.

Damon's right hand continued to idle along Elena's waist as he removed his left hand from the base of her neck. He heard her whimper softly at the absence of his touch, and he would have smiled had he not been so nervous about what he wanted to do next. Slowly, cautiously, _reverently_, he dipped his lips to her neck and pressed a gentle kiss on her skin. It felt as soft as her hair and smelled like a mixture of berries and cinnamon. Sweet and spice. Did it taste the same way? Damon leaned in to kiss Elena once more, letting his lips linger just long enough to register her taste. Berries and cinnamon. God, she tasted good. Damon couldn't remember ever tasting anything as mouth-watering as Elena's skin. He left his lips on her and dusted a slow, fiery trail of kisses up her neck and around her earlobe. His fingers dug into the flesh of her stomach as he exhaled raggedly in her ear, causing goosebumps to sprout all over her body. Dozens of ideas assailed Damon's mind on what to do next, but one particular word kept hammering itself into his soul.

_More._

Damon used his right hand to push Elena onto her back, looking at her expression for the first time since he began his advance. Her chocolate eyes were wide open and filled with a combination of emotions that Damon couldn't place. Was that shock he saw? Need? Regret? Damon prided himself on his ability to read women, but he was so damned unsure of how Elena felt about him that he couldn't interpret the look on her face. He wanted to continue, wanted to make her feel so damn good that there was no one else in the world but Damon and Elena tonight, but he needed a sign from her. Just one sign damn it, just one tiny little sign that she liked what he'd done and wanted him to do more. All he wanted was more, his now incoherent thoughts and actions threatening to burst with the hope of more, but not until she gave him the green light. Damn it, he needed that green light or else the burning fire he felt in his body would surely consume him.

"Elena." Damon barely recognized his own voice, jagged and low, need and lust and adoration dripping from those three syllables. Her syllables were the only ones that mattered anymore. She inhaled sharply and tilted her head towards his. Her brown eyes met his blue ones, stripping him emotionally, making him feel more vulnerable and exposed than he'd ever felt around anyone before. She searched his face, her own one void of any clear expression, and Damon hoped that his expression portrayed what she needed to see.

"Elena," he spoke again, desperation filtering through the inflections of his voice. "Please." _Please give me a sign, please tell me you want this, please let me do this to you_. The self preserving side of his brain yelled at him to tear his eyes away from her scrutinous gaze, but he remained magnetically glued to her expression as he waited for her. Just when he thought they'd stay frozen in this position for the remainder of the night, he felt her small hand glide slowly over his larger one that rested on top of her abdomen. His eyes locked onto hers as her hand tightened around his, and she inched their hands torturously downwards, past the edge of her thin shirt, over the metallic button of her jeans, finally resting them on top of her most private of feminine parts.

Damon's eyes threatened to pop out of his head. He glanced underneath the blanket where Elena had trapped his hand underneath hers and inhaled loudly when he saw his hand resting over _that_ part of her. He attempted to move his fingers from underneath Elena's hand and groaned when he felt her arch into his touch. His head snapped back towards Elena's in disbelief. He couldn't find even the slightest hint of hesitation on her face. No, Elena's current expression was confident, and her brown eyes flashed with challenge.

"I want you to touch me there, Damon."

Damon's mouth gaped as wide as his eyes at Elena's request. "Here?" he squeaked, rubbing a soft circle over the denim. He felt himself harden at the feel of the heat exuding through Elena's jeans.

"Not quite."

Damon felt his blood pound furiously as he kept his hand in place over Elena's crotch. "Where, then?" His voice practically broke from begging. He watched Elena tug her lower lip between her teeth and did everything within his power to keep from throwing himself at her.

"I want you to touch me there…underneath my jeans."

_Holy shit_.

Any uncertainty Damon felt about being so intimate with Elena in such a public location evaporated instantly and was immediately replaced by a bolt of pure, primal desire. He looked down into her wide eyes as his fingers shifted on the outside of her jeans and grinned as she pushed into his hand.

"No."

Elena whimpered as she tried to shove Damon's hand into her. He made sure her effort was unsuccessful, and his smirk grew as she looked up at him with earnest eyes. "Damon, please."

Damon shook his head. He was trying his damndest to keep his fingers still when all he wanted to do was plunge them into her until she saw stars, but he'd waited for her for so long that he refused to rush this moment. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Why?" she moaned, squirming underneath his hand in attempt to feel more of him. "We both want this. Why won't you touch me?"

At this point, Damon's self control had handled all it could take. "Tell me how badly you want this, Elena," he growled, causing her to cry out as he firmly pressed his fingers into her jeans. The denim beneath her crotch was already damp, and Damon groaned when he realized how soaked she was underneath her clothes. "God, I can feel how wet you are through your jeans."

"For you," Elena gasped, rocking herself against Damon's hand. "Don't make me wait for you any longer."

"You don't know the first thing about waiting a long time," he snarled, rubbing forceful circles against her. "Do you know how long I've waited for you, Elena? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to touch you the way I'm touching you now, to feel you writhing underneath my hand? Since Georgia, that's fucking when. That's over a fucking year ago. So now that I have you where I want you," his voice quieted as he sent Elena a scorching look, "I'm going to take my sweet time with you."

"You _will_ beg for me tonight, Elena," he said, his voice dangerous and uneven. "You're going to do nothing but beg for me, and if you're a good girl, I just might let you come."

Damon watched light flash in Elena's eyes as she lifted her hands to his head and roughly fisted them in his hair. Her nails scraped his scalp and he groaned loudly as she pulled his face an inch away from hers. They sat frozen in their positions as they stared at each other, their chests heaving rapidly, either one daring the other to make the next move. To Damon's surprise, Elena spoke before he did.

"If you aren't going to make me come," she said, punctuating her last word with a yank on his hair, "I'll find someone who will."

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"What, nervous that someone else can give me what I need better than you can?"

Damon saw red as the image of someone else in the same suggestive position with Elena flashed before his eyes. Before he was fully aware of his actions, he yanked the blanket off them and rolled his body on top of hers, covering every inch of her skin with his solid flesh. Elena gasped at the sudden movement, her confidence temporarily gone as he pressed his hard length into her heated center. He stifled a moan at the sensation and tried to ignore the alternating licks of fire and ice that surged throughout his veins as he captured Elena's eyes with a heated stare.

"No one can give you what you need better than I can, Elena." He removed his hands from her jeans and gently grabbed her hands from his hair. Interlocking their fingers, he raised their arms up and held them firmly against the ground over Elena's head. He could see and feel every part of her in this position: the furious beats of her heart against her chest, the swells of her breasts brushing his chest with her every breath, the fullness of her lips that practically begged him to kiss her.

Damon watched Elena search his eyes as her thumbs rubbed feathery touches on the outside of their linked hands. "You really think that, Damon?"

"Yes."

She gave his hands a light squeeze as her eyes stayed connected to his. "Show me."

Damon's resolve snapped as his lips slammed down onto Elena's mouth. The curls of heat that previously lapped at his blood had morphed into a blazing inferno, one that was determined to burn through every ounce of restraint and control he thought he had. He gripped Elena's hands tightly as he pressed his body even harder against hers, devouring her mouth with teeth and tongue, desperation and desire. She exhaled a breathy little moan, and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot caverns of her mouth. As their tongues danced around each other in a tango of lust and need, Elena wrenched her hands out of his and grabbed his hair in a fierce hold. Painfully pleasurable tingles seared his head as she tugged his head down to hers, her lips relentlessly moving against his. She tasted so sweet, like the childlike jubilance of dreams and happiness, and Damon realized that this moment was the first time he'd ever had such an important wish granted. His hands dropped to explore the contours of her body, stilling when they met the thin fabric of her shirt.

"I need to feel you," Damon rasped against Elena's lips, momentarily breaking away from them to lick up her neck. She shuddered beneath his weight as his hands bunched the hem of her shirt and quickly drew it over her head, carelessly tossing it to the side. He immediately crushed his mouth back to hers as his fingers greedily dug into her body, kneading her soft skin in time to the urgent rhythm of their lips.

"Damon." Elena's hands pawed at Damon's body as she cried out his name in a breathless gasp. Her fingers flew to the front of his shirt and attempted to swiftly unbutton him out of his clothing, her movements becoming increasingly jagged as more and more of his chest was revealed. When the last button popped free, Elena ripped the shirt from his body and flung it towards her own discarded top.

The sudden coolness of the night air placed Damon's senses on alert as he lay propped above Elena, basking in the eager look in her eyes as she openly perused his bare torso. Her blatant admiration made him feel invincible. Unstoppable. Godlike. He slowly sat up, straddling Elena's legs as he hungrily stared at her flushed body. Her eyes were half open, sated and dreamy, and Damon's chest swelled with pride that he'd been the man to make her feel so dazed. His stare roamed down to her breasts, still contained within a satiny red bra, and he watched, entranced, as they rose and fell with each of her heavy inhalations.

As arousing as Damon found the sight of Elena wearing blood-red lingerie, he grew unbearably hard at the thought of her wearing nothing at all. He pushed her legs apart and kneeled between them as he gently pulled her up to him. His eyes briefly searched hers before he lowered his lips to her shoulder and delicately nibbled along the edge of her collarbone. He pressed a deep kiss into the skin at the base of her neck as his right hand slunk to the bra clasp in the middle of her back.

"This needs to go," he murmured, placing another kiss on her skin as he unsnapped her bra with a flick of his wrist. His hands ghosted over her shoulders and rested on top of her bra straps, and he lowered her body back down to the blanket at the same idle speed he eased her bra off her arms.

Damon's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Elena. Her breasts were magnificent. Perfect. Round and full and tan tipped with dusky nipples. His mouth dropped open as he watched Elena lift her arms over her head and stretch, jutting her chest out on a private display just for him. Oh yes, her breasts were now permanently for his sight, touch, and taste alone.

Their taste.

_Fuck_.

Keeping his eyes locked with Elena's, Damon slowly trailed his fingers up the planes of her stomach and around the outline of her ribs before palming her breasts in each of his hands. He hesitantly squeezed them, causing a soft purr to sound from Elena's throat. Spurred on by the kittenish noise, he massaged her more forcefully. His hands dug into her chest, pulling and tugging and kneading her flesh as if to memorize the feel of every satiny inch of soft skin. She sighed as his thumbs brushed over her erect nipples, and he devoted the next minutes to teasing her tips with tweaks and flicks that caused her sighs to evolve into hisses and cries of pleasure.

"Your mouth, Damon," Elena panted as she relocked her hands in his hair and hauled his head down to her bosom.

A smirk spread across Damon's face. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, dear."

Elena groaned loudly as Damon traced a tantalizing circle around her nipple, being ever so careful to avoid direct contact with it. "_Use _your mouth."

"That's not good enough, Elena." He stretched up so his lips skimmed the underside of her earlobe. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do with my mouth."

"Damn it, Damon," she growled, wrapping her legs around his waist to rub her crotch against his hard length. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Damon's hold on Elena's flesh tightened as she moved against him. He forcefully ground against her in attempt to regain control of the moment. "Because," he said, his voice dangerously low, "I think it's so fucking hot when I'm with a _woman_ who can vocalize exactly...what...she...wants." He punctuated his last four words with a sharp thrust of his hips that drove both of their senses to the brink of explosion. Gone was the tenderness of their earlier caresses. The rest of their night – if Elena could actually use her words to specify what she wanted from him – would be a rough, passionate coupling between two people who felt desperate to be touched by each other.

Damon thrust against Elena again when she hesitated to answer. He grabbed an erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it around between the two, causing her to arch up into his hand. "Come on, Elena. One sentence. One sentence detailing exactly what you want my mouth to do to those perfect tits of yours and it'll happen."

Elena squirmed underneath his touch. "Damon, I..."

"Your body was made for me, Elena," he continued, giving her nipple a gentle pinch. "Don't deny yourself the unspeakable pleasures I can give you."

"Damon."

"Yes, Elena?"

"Stop talking, put your mouth on my nipples, and make me yours."

"With pleasure."

Damon immediately wrapped his lips around one of Elena's nipples and suckled it hard. She cried out and tightened her grip on his hair as he teased and flicked her puckered flesh with his tongue. Holy hell, she tasted even sweeter here, all sweet and spice and forbidden fruit.

_His_ forbidden fruit.

"God Elena, you're delicious." He gave her right nipple one last tug with his lips before moving to her left one and repeating his actions that made her twist and quake and whisper his name with wispy breaths.

"I could survive on the taste of you," he muttered against her chest. His lips and hands slid everywhere across her skin, dotting every inch of her body with strong, adoring kisses. Her nails scraped his scalp before raking down his bare back, frantically clutching at the toned muscles that flexed underneath his movements. Damon groaned at the sensation of Elena's hands on his body, the bursts of white fire that nipped at every nerve in his body every time her fingers skimmed over a particularly receptive patch of skin. Being with her like this was heaven and hell, equal parts relief and torture. He would never get enough of her, now that he'd held her bare in his arms.

"Damon." Elena's call to him broke him out of his reverie. She gently bit the underside of his chin before soothing the sting with the tip of her tongue. He fought to control his baser urges as her tongue outlined her bite marks.

"Elena."

"I want to taste you, too."

Her lips continued to nibble at his neck as she pushed on his chest and flipped them over. His blue eyes widened, first with surprise and then with lust, as Elena ground into him once, twice, a third time before ravaging his mouth with hot, bruising kisses.

"God, Elena," he choked out before she sucked his lower lip into her mouth. She looked so hot straddling him, her skin flushed with exertion, her breasts bobbing against her body, her hair shiny and disheveled and reflective of the wanton actions of their evening. A decidedly unmanly whimper escaped his mouth as she tore away from his mouth, but he could only watch her with pleading eyes as she slunk further and further down his body, a devious smirk on her face.

"When I said I wanted to taste you," she said, eyeing him as she planted a devastating trail of kisses down his neck and across his chest, "I meant that I wanted to taste _all_ of you, Damon." Her eyes deviously glanced down at the tent in his jeans before looking back up at him, their expression naked with lustful need. Damon swore softly underneath his breath at her obvious implication.

"Fuck, Elena."

She gave him a coy smile as her nails gently raked down his stomach before settling at the top of his pants. "You'll have to be more specific than that, dear," she said, parroting his words to her earlier.

"Elena, please."

"Please what?" One of her hands travelled down his jeans and deliberately squeezed his throbbing length through his jeans. His hips bucked at least a foot off the ground as his hands fisted the blanket beneath him.

Damon's eyes narrowed at Elena as he spoke through clenched teeth. "You're killing me, Elena." She laughed, a light, musical sound that chimed throughout his body. Her fingers danced across the hard flesh underneath his pants as she gently bit at the dark hair underneath his navel.

"You're already dead, Damon."

"You're going to kill me again."

"So dramatic." Elena clucked her tongue at Damon before licking at the contours of his hipbones, causing his hips to leap up once again. "Do you want me to stop?"

Damon was convinced that he would die a second death if Elena removed herself from him anytime soon. "Fuck, no."

"Then tell me what you want from me, Damon." Her hands hovered over the snap of his jeans. He gulped before meeting her eyes.

"Please, Elena...please suck my cock."

"With pleasure." Her fingers immediately popped his jeans button open. She unzipped his pants and quickly slid them down to his ankles. She tugged one of his boots off and then the other, tossing them to the side before pulling his pants completely off his pale legs. Her eyes roamed hungrily up and down his nearly nude figure as her hands grabbed his thigh muscles. She touched her lips to his ankles, calves, and knees as she worked her way back up his body. He trembled at the long kisses she left on his inner thighs, knowing her mouth was just inches away from where he most ached for her contact.

Damon's anticipation grew as he watched Elena settle comfortably between his thighs. She dipped her head to his crotch and slowly exhaled, letting the heat of her mouth curl around him. His cock shoved against the confines of his briefs, aching to be released from their torturous prison. Just when he thought he would burst from sensation, Elena pressed a demure kiss to the swatch of fabric covering him. Her fingers latched around his elastic waistband and she quickly tugged his briefs off his legs.

Damon let out a soft moan of relief as his cock sprang free. It bobbed heavily in the night air as a drop of pre-cum leaked from his head. He watched Elena's eyes widen as she perused his nude body for the first time. As if it knew it was on display, his cock twitched, fiercely jutting upward from between his legs. Her eyes shot downward at the movement, and she stared at his member with an intensity that made Damon proud. He was long and thick, and he was thrilled that she was so enraptured by this particular part of him. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, basking in the prickly feeling he felt from Elena's stare.

His eyes immediately snapped back open as he felt a wet path blaze its way up his hard length. He looked down between his legs and saw Elena smirk at him. She flattened her tongue against his cock and ran it over him again. He moaned loudly as his entire body combusted.

"Fuck, Elena." His body was on fire. _He_ was on fire. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched Elena lick his shaft as if it were an ice cream cone. Her tongue circled around the base of his head, tracing its sensitive underside before lapping at the drops of pre-cum that now wept from his tip. He thrust his hips towards her mouth, desperate to be closer to her in any possible way.

Damon whimpered the second Elena removed her mouth from his cock. He attempted to drive his hips towards her, but she dug her fingers into his legs and pushed down. He stilled his motions, refusing to defy her. His hands clenched into fists as she nipped at the sensitive skin on his thighs once again. He needed to be inside her, inside her mouth, inside her warmth. He would take anything from her, anything she was willing to give, as long as she put her mouth on his dick again.

Damon's eyes widened as Elena's eyes locked onto his. The expression on her face was positively _ravenous_. There was no mistaking her blatant hunger for him and him alone. Without breaking their eye contact, she pressed a chaste kiss once, twice, a third time to the tip of his cock before wrapping her lips around his head. He hissed loudly as she slowly lowered her mouth down his shaft. Her tongue traced patterns against his engorged flesh that made his entire body ignite into flames. Her mouth bobbed slowly up and down his cock, sucking and humming and teasing him into a frenzied state. Nothing, not a single thing in all his years of existence had ever felt so simultaneously perfect and torturous. The pressure he felt in his lower regions was unbearable. He wouldn't last long, not with Elena working his cock like the little vixen that she was, and oh god, he just hit the back of her throat. An unplanned gasp escaped his lips as he felt his dick hit the back of her throat a second time. Elena chuckled, her mouth still filled with him, and the vibrations electrified his nerves faster than any golden arrows or white heat he'd ever known.

"Elena," he choked out, his fists surely shredding the blanket to tatters by now, "I'm not going to...oh God, please...last long if you...fucking Christ, woman...keep doing that." The corners of her eyes crinkled with amusement as she hummed a good natured dismissal around his cock. The buzzing sensation pulsed directly against him. He howled as his hands shot to her head and knotted themselves in her hair. Elena moaned at the sudden movement, and Damon summoned every ounce of strength he could find to not shove her further onto his cock.

"Elena...sweetheart...I'm going to come." He took deep breaths as her movements sped up. His cock disappeared and reappeared between her lips faster than before, the muscles of her mouth driving him to the edge of his senses. As her lips and tongue prodded him with long, purposeful movements, her hands rose to clench the skin over his hips. The combination of the friction of her mouth with the sudden grip she had on his skin was too much for Damon to handle. He exploded, sending four long streams of release down the back of her throat.

Damon inhaled raggedly as Elena lifted her mouth from his cock. He felt boneless. Liquefied. Someone could swap all of his limbs with Jell-O and he wouldn't know the difference. Elena had reduced him to a melted blob. He craned his neck to look at her. She sat between his legs, grinning knowingly up at his satisfied expression. Christ, the things she could do with her perfect mouth. He decided that he wanted to feel that mouth on his, so he tugged her up to him, cupped her face in his hands, and tenderly kissed her.

"You're perfect," he murmured, his eyes roaming over her body before meeting hers once again. He flipped them over, careful to not squish her in the process. His body pinned hers to the ground as his mouth pressed against hers, coaxing her lips apart for access to her perfect little tongue. The sweet kiss he'd planned to give her quickly became long and rough. Their hands skipped across each other, desperate for more flesh, more contact, more closeness. He groaned audibly when she latched her legs around his waist and rubbed their most intimate parts against each other. His eyes narrowed when his legs touched something other than skin, and he glanced down to see that she still wore her jeans.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Elena." The words came out in a growl that comforted Damon. He mentally said a quick prayer of thanks that Elena's fuck-awesome blowjob didn't reduce him into too much of a pussy. He kissed her fiercely as his fingers popped open the button on her pants, and he dragged both her panties and jeans down her legs. Next time he would be sure to admire her lingerie, but right now his mind was all about feeling Elena's naked body against his as soon as possible.

Damon looked down at Elena and let out a shaky breath. No one would ever look as beautiful as she looked right now, lying rosy and stretched out beneath him, her toned limbs coiled with energy and anticipation. Light from the movie screen reflected off her eyes. He'd lost track of all the times he'd drowned in those fathomless chocolate pools, of all the times he'd confessed his deepest secrets to her at a single look. He stared down her body, at the strong arms and soft hands that had held and soothed and pulled him back from the deep end when he'd thought that all was lost. He worshipped those hands, those arms, those eyes for comforting him when no one else knew how. Elena was his angel, his savior, his goddess divine, and right now she lay nude beneath him, exposed for their mutual pleasure.

"Damon." Elena's soft voice broke him out of his reverie, and he glanced back into those imploring eyes of hers. She lifted her hand to his face and cupped his cheek in her palm. The warmth of her skin felt amazing to his coolness, and he leaned his head into her hand to heighten their connection. She tenderly held his face for a moment before placing her hand on the back of his neck and gently pulling his face down to hers. Her lips brushed the outside of his ear, sending shivers down his already cool spine.

"Damon, I want you inside of me."

A storm of emotions flooded Damon's body when Elena said those seven words, but the one that kept asserting itself over the others was considerable relief. _Finally_. His eyes searched hers for any signs of regret, but he only saw a stunning flash of need in them before she yanked his head down to hers in a bruising kiss. He snarled at the sudden contact, his fingers digging into her flesh as he nipped and licked and sucked at her mouth over and over again. Her nails raked down his back and urged him further onwards. He wanted everything from her. He wanted her hard and soft, fast and slow. He wanted to bury himself so deeply inside her. He wanted to make her sigh and scream and cry out his name, to feel her body slick against his as they rocked each other to reach indescribable pleasures.

He just wanted her, plain and simple.

Damon's hands drifted down to her feminine core and discovered it already dripping wet with desire. His fingers gently prodded her dripping folds, causing her to arch up into his hand. His thumb circled the bud at the top of her pussy. She hissed and clenched at his back. The tangy scent of her arousal mixed with her berry-spice smell, and he licked one of his fingers soaked with her essence.

She tasted exquisite.

"Elena." His voice sounded strained, and he immediately returned his fingers to her pussy. He pushed a finger inside of her, then a second one. She felt so hot and tight, and he slowly drew out of her only to push back into her again. God, she was so snug. His cock stood painfully attentive, burning with the need to be inside her. In and out, in and out he pumped his hand until she grabbed his arm and whispered his name in that breathy way of hers that made his dick throb. She was so close, he could feel her walls clenching around his fingers, and he tried not to echo her soft cry of protest when he quickly withdrew from her.

Damon linked his fingers with Elena's as he positioned the tip of his cock at her warm entrance. He looked down at her face and saw those brown orbs gazing up at him with so much intensity he felt his still heart splutter in his chest. She wanted him. He wanted her. The stars had aligned and everything was perfect. Keeping his eyes connected with hers, he held her hands tightly as he slowly pushed into her.

Damon had never experienced anything remotely as good as the sensation of being inside Elena. He let out a hushed moan of relief as he stilled his motions, his dick buried deep inside her. Warm. Tight. _Home_. This had to be what home and heaven and everything pure in the world felt like. He'd been inside of her for less than ten seconds and he already knew that he never wanted to leave the haven of her sweet, heated core.

He withdrew from her slowly only to immediately rock back into her. His movements were achingly slow and desperate. Warring needs of immediate relief versus prolonged pleasure battled each other as he pushed against her. His eyes remained glued to her face, eager to learn how to make her body tremble and shake underneath his. Her mouth opened soundlessly as her eyes rolled back into her head, and she released the sweetest little sigh when he thrust into her at a particular angle. The sound lit the explosive trail that'd been simmering in his veins the entire night, and he planted a greedy kiss on her lips as he sped up his movements.

"Fuck...Elena." Gone were the sluggish, easy thrusts from before. Her pussy fit perfectly around his cock. Fuck, he wanted to wear her all the time. Deeper. He had to go deeper. He withdrew from her entirely only to plunge back into her a second later. His cock slammed against her walls, and she cried out as her hands mauled his body. She gasped loudly as he hit that spot of hers again, and the noise raced light and sparks through his blood. Her sounds drove him fucking insane. _She_ drove him fucking insane. He'd wanted to be gentle with her for their first time, but fuck it if the combination of her sounds and hands and the way her fuck-hot legs now wrapped around his waist brought out his inner monster. Ravish. Devour. Scream. Elena.

He was going to make her feel _everything_ tonight.

Her hands tore at his flesh as she attempted to pull them closer than they already were. "More, Damon, please," she begged, swallowing his growls with bruising kisses. His movements grew erratic. He kneaded her breast with one hand as the other one dropped between their legs. He bit down on her nipple as his thumb tweaked the sensitive spot at the top of her pussy. A sob flew from her mouth as she bucked into him, and she yanked his mouth back up to hers as his thrusts grew rough and uneven. He was close, so close, but he had to make her come first, she had to fall apart first.

"Please, Elena...baby...come for me." He gnashed his teeth together. He removed his hands from Elena's breasts and pussy and intertwined them with hers once again. Her body shook as his strokes into her became hard and purposeful.

"I'm so close, Damon." Her voice swayed on the edge of a sigh and a whimper. He drove into her once, twice, a third strangled time. She snapped. Her entire body convulsed as her walls clamped down around him, drowning him in the feeling of undeniable pressure...and then release. He cried out her name as she screamed out his, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the tremors of their release coursed throughout their bodies. Careful to remain inside her, he rolled them over and held her close as she rested her head on top of his chest. He stroked her matted hair and her passion-dampened skin, and he whispered tender words in her ear as he soothed the last of her trembles from her flesh.

Home.

Elena.

Finally.

Damon's arms tightened around Elena's frame when he felt her stir. She'd lain on top of him for the past twenty minutes. The calming patterns her fingers rubbed into his flesh matched the ones he'd been tracing onto her head and back. Hell, he just wanted the excuse to keep touching her. His mind still couldn't quite process the fact that he, Damon Salvatore, just had sex with Elena Gilbert in the middle of the Mystic Falls quarry. While _When Harry Met Sally_ played in the background, for that matter.

He may have judged that movie too hastily.

Regardless of the cinematic quality of the film, Damon quite liked having Elena on top of him. He also liked the way they touched each other after they'd fucked the living brains out of each other. He _really_ liked the sex. He still couldn't figure out exactly how it happened or where the extremely exhibitionistic Elena had come from, but he certainly knew that he wanted to have a lot more sex with Elena.

A _lot_ more.

Starting immediately, of course.

Why the fuck was Elena trying to get off him? He wrapped his arms around her stomach and firmly held her to him.

"No."

Elena's face tipped towards his. Her expression was a mixture of amusement and challenge. She raised a single eyebrow. "No?"

"No." Damon tried to mask his need to extend this perfect evening by playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her. "You're not going anywhere."

Elena giggled as she squirmed in his arms. "The movie's almost over, Damon, we've got to get dressed."

His eyes unapologetically drifted up and down her naked body. He licked his lips as he gave her ass a light pinch. "I think you look perfectly fine right now," he said, his hold on her remaining firm as he swerved to avoid her pinching fingers. "On second thought, I think you should dress like this all the time. That particular color of skin looks fantastic on you."

The heat from Elena's blush scorched him as she looked at him with innocent eyes. "I'm sure all of the straight men in Mystic Falls would agree with you."

Damon snarled as he felt the vampire veins around his eyes start to protrude at the thought of anyone other than him feasting their eyes on Elena's naked body. "Fuck, no," he growled, keeping one arm tightly secured around Elena as the other leaned over to grab her discarded clothing. "Get dressed. Now."

Elena rolled her eyes as she failingly attempted to leave Damon's arm. "Damon, I can't get dressed if you don't let me go."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Do you want everyone to see me...us...like this?"

"I'll rip their heads off."

Elena giggled as she twisted out of Damon's grasp. She searched through her crumpled clothes and held up a pair of red satin panties. Damon's mouth watered as he felt his dick grow hard again. They could fit in a second round before the movie ended, right? He licked his lips and looked up at Elena, who gave him an incredulous look before sliding the strip of fabric up her legs. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more action tonight, he grumbled unintelligible words underneath his breath before reaching for his briefs.

They dressed silently. Damon glanced over at Elena as he pulled his pants back onto his legs. He found her staring at him, an indeterminable expression clouding her face. _Shit_. His brow furrowed as he studied her, desperate to peek into her mind. Did she regret what just happened? Why wasn't she talking to him? And why the hell weren't they naked right now? In addition to their obvious "we're wearing clothes again" problem, something was off about tonight. He knew that if he ever wanted this night to repeat itself...multiple times...he needed to find the source of Elena's silence.

"So," he began, slowly buttoning his shirt, "I'm really glad that your date didn't show up tonight." Elena's eyes widened for a second before they crinkled at the corners. She giggled. Damon's own eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's so funny?" he demanded, rolling onto his knees. Elena's chuckles morphed into soft laughter as she pulled her shirt over her head and smoothed her hair. She crawled over to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Damon."

"Oh, Elena," he repeated, trying to not fall under the spell of her hands on his head. "Fill me in on the joke."

She studied his face for a moment before leaning towards him. His blood quickened as he mirrored her movements. His breath hitched as she touched her lips to the shell of his ear.

"Eric doesn't exist, Damon."

If Damon felt confused before, he was positively bewildered now. "What?" The vibrations from her quiet laughter shot shivers directly down his spine. He clenched his hands to keep from tearing her clothes off again...until he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Eric doesn't exist."

"You were meeting him here tonight for a date," he stammered, trying to wrap his mind around this new possibility. "A double date with Barbie and Wolfboy. You talked about it outside of the boarding house. I heard you!"

Her tongue flicked his earlobe as she straddled his legs. "Vampires do have incredible auditory powers, don't they?"

Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Elena moved against him. "The best," he spluttered, "but I'm going to need more information than that."

"Well." Her lips nipped their way down his neck before sucking on the hollow at the base of his throat, causing him to gasp and hold her tightly to him. "I've wanted to do this with you for a while now, Damon, and you're so...fucking...sexy when you're jealous. Caroline and I purposefully had a conversation about me dating other men outside your door, knowing that you'd hear us and try to step in."

"Go on." His voice sounded rough and jagged – how could it not with Elena molesting his neck in the fuck-awesome way that she was?

"Caroline and I made up Eric. There was never any double date."

Damon struggled to focus on the information at hand as Elena licked a long, wet trail underneath his jaw. "Then who...oh fuck...who were you waiting for tonight? You were sitting...shit, Elena...by yourself."

She leaned back on her heels and stared straight into his eyes, her expression dripping with warmth and need. "I was waiting for you, Damon."

His mouth fell open as she popped onto her feet. She sent him a smile that oozed sex before turning around and walking up the quarry hill, swaying her hips in a purposeful way that made his dick throb. He managed to get his act together long enough to call out her name. "Elena." She turned around and raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Damon?"

He felt his eyes darken as his voice lowered seductively. "Meet me here on the next movie night." Their smirks matched each other as she nodded before turning around. He watched her hips swing back and forth, and he clenched her blanket in his fists. Startled at the feel of fabric in his hands, he quickly rolled off it and leaped up. As he opened his name to tell her about the blanket, he heard her voice once more.

"Bring it with you next week, Damon. You're going to need something to grab onto when I have my way with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings, dearly beloved readers! I'm back! Yes, I'm fully aware that this is not an update to Birthmark or Touch Me, and for that I apologize. This plot has rolled around in my head for at least a month and I needed to write it out of my head before I continued with my other stories. Note that although I've labeled this story as Complete, I imagine there will be at least three other movies in the Falls' Flicks series...which means that I will eventually write three other smutty one shots for our reading pleasure. Ideas for these future one shots will be welcomed with open arms!<strong>

**Like I said before, I know that it's been almost three months since I've updated Birthmark. I've been positively swamped with schoolwork this semester, but once I turn in my final paper on December 5th I'll be back to writing. I really, really want to finish Birthmark before the New Year and will be super disappointed if I don't, so any and all encouragement you can send me to make this happen will be incredibly appreciated. Please fellow writers, share your tricks and wisdom of how to update consistently! It's obvious that I have problems with posting regularly, and I want to fix that.**

**So...yeah. What'd you think of my first one shot? What steamy situations should Delena get into in future editions of Mystic Falls' Flicks? And how do I become an awesome consistent writer and updater like the rest of you lovelies? I love to hear from you!  
><strong>


End file.
